Owl's Well That Ends Well
by Dede42
Summary: When Twilight befriends an owl who assists her in the task that Spike normally takes care of, the baby dragon becomes jealous and he's convinced that the owl is trying to replace him. Is Spike right or is he just plain jealous?
1. Chapter 1: STAR PARTY!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Owl's Well That Ends Well

A/N: Hey, guys! So here's the start of the next MLP story, and shortly after I post this, I will post the start of the ADW (Adventures of Dr. Whooves), too.

Pinkie Pie: So, there won't be a delay like before?

Dede42: Nope, and there will be two more updates tomorrow, too.

Pinkie Pie: Cool!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: STAR PARTY!**

In the Golden Oaks Library, which was located in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were busy getting ready for a special event with their friends. Spike picked up a telescope and put it in his wagon, which already had a picnic blanket and other items inside.

"This meteor shower tonight's gonna be amazing!" Twilight Sparkle remarked, having been looking forward to the event for months.

Spike jumped onto a hanging basket filled with fruit, and he tossed a number of bananas into the wagon. "Awesome!"

"You know, this shower only happens once every 100 years," the purple unicorn remarked.

"A centennial celebration!" said the baby dragon, juggling apples and tossed them into the wagon.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "We better get a move on!"

"Don't wanna be late!" Spike agreed while carefully carrying a bowl full of punch to the wagon. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He almost dropped it a few times, but he managed to load it into the wagon and he sighed with relief. "There."

"Spike, did you grab my quill and ink?" the purple unicorn asked.

The baby dragon immediately grabbed the two items off the desk. "Check!"

"Scrolls?"

"Check!" said Spike, adding an armful of scrolls to the wagon. "I've also packed a telescope, apples, bananas, fruit punch, and my freshly baked homemade triple-decker nut-crazy vanilla cream cookies!" And he held up a plate of said cookies, revealing that he had a few crumbs on his face from having eaten some earlier.

Twilight Sparkle giggled. "I can see that," she complimented while he licked off the crumbs and put the cookies into the wagon. "Once again you've read my mind, Spike. And that is why you are my number one assistant." And she headed for the door.

"I'm sorry," said Spike while pulling the wagon after him. "I didn't hear you."

"That is why you are my number one assistant," the purple unicorn replied.

"Missed that!" the baby dragon called out. "Huh…?"

"I said…" Twilight Sparkle began and then giggled, realizing what he was trying to do. "Come on, let's get going." She suddenly stopped, remembering something that she'd wanted to bring along. "Wait! I almost forgot! I wanna bring the "Astronomical Astronomer's Almanac to All Things Astronomy"."

Spike scratched his head and tried to repeat what she said. "The Astronomo-lomo homono what?"

"You know that really old big blue book on stars, moons, planets, the universe…?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Spike nodded. "Right. Check!" He hurried back into the library, and climbed up a ladder to the correct shelf. He plucked the book and blew dust off of it. "Ah… Ahh… Ahhh… Ahhhh…!" he almost missed, but sighed when he didn't. He opened the book and then let out a huge sneeze of green fire, turning the pages into black ash!

 _`"Hey!"`_ Twilight Sparkle called out. _`"What's taking my number one assistant so long_ _?"`_

Spike began to panic for a moment and put the book back on the shelf. _'I'll tell Twilight the truth later,'_ he decided, and hurried back down the ladder. _'She'll understand… I hope.'_

* * *

The sun had fully set and the stars were coming out in the night sky by the time that Twilight Sparkle and Spike reached the hill outside the town, where most of the ponies of Ponyville were gathering to view the meteor shower.

"I was sure I put the astronomer's guide back," Twilight Sparkle remarked, disappointed that the baby dragon couldn't find the book. "The book would have helped me identify different planets and stars tonight."

"Well… Maybe somepony borrowed it?" Spike suggested. "Besides, you don't need that book. You can already name all the planets and stars, 'cause you're super smart and astronomically awesome!"

Twilight Sparkle giggled, figuring that one of her friends had probably borrowed the book without asking her. "Thanks, Spike," she complimented. "You're such a flatterer."

The baby dragon beamed. "Yeah, I'm a sweet talker."

"And a number one assistant, right?" Twilight Sparkle added with a grin.

"Check!" Spike then unloaded the wagon, set up the picnic, and he was setting up the wagon when their friends arrived with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Spotting the food, Rainbow Dash snatched up an apple and munched on it, gulping it down. "Wow, Twilight! You're lucky to have such a rad assistant," she commented. "I wish I had someone to do whatever I told them."

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me!" said Scootaloo eagerly, jumping up and down. "I'll do whatever you want, Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh yeah, pipsqueak?" Rainbow Dash challenged, grinning at the young pegasus. "How about taking out the trash?" And she tossed the apple core to the filly.

Scootaloo caught the apple core and zoomed off. "Yes ma'am!"

"Do we have Spike to thank again for this amazing spread?" Rarity asked, smiling at the picnic that'd been set up for them. "Isn't he simply amazing?"

"Oh, come on," said the baby dragon, flushing a little. "I said come on."

Pinkie Pie gave him a noogie on the top of his head. "Little Spikey-wikey! Who knew that big ferocious dragon started off so cutesy wootsy?"

"Spike, you are such a little star that I had to make a little bow tie for you," said Rarity, magically tying a red bowtie covered with small gems around his neck.

"Gosh," said Spike, touched. "You guys are embarrassing me. Stop it." He then looked at the twins. "Twilight, Sunrise, your turn."

"Spike, that's enough," said Sunrise Blossom, not wanting the attention to go to the baby dragon's head.

Spike became bashful. "Oh, right. That's enough."

"Twi, did you bring your copy of the astronomer's guide?" Sunrise Blossom asked her twin, who shook her head. "Well, it's a good thing I brought my own copy for us to share," she added, magically removing her copy from her bags.

Sweetie Belle noticed the meteor shower was beginning. "Hey, everypony! The show is starting!" she announced before climbing onto her sister's back, and they all watched as the meteors streaked across the sky. Spike was sitting on Twilight Sparkle's back, and he was doing his best to stay awake, but it wasn't easy and he kept yawning.

* * *

After the shower ended, the Mane Seven and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were eating the snacks and chatting about the meteor shower.

"Mmm. Wow!" said Pinkie Pie, eating the last of the cookies. "These cookies are delish!"

"Spike made them," Twilight Sparkle responded. "Speaking of, Spike, can you bring us some punch? Spike?" She looked around and found the baby dragon fast asleep and snoring inside the nearly empty punch bowl.

Rarity shook her head while smiling. "Oh, poor little thing."

"Aww…" said Twilight Sparkle. "He's worked himself to the bone."

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "Plus, it's past his bedtime, the poor little guy."

"And now the punch has been… "spiked"!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed and the ponies laughed.

* * *

A/N: Not nearly as awkward as when Spike fell asleep on that piece of ice on the pond.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, he got quite a _shock_ to his system when the ice melted and he ended up in the water!

Dede42: Speaking of water. (holds up a container full of water balloons) Wanna go outside for a water balloon battle?

Pinkie Pie: You're on! (And they run outside to have fun with the water balloons.) R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: A NEW ASSISTANT!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Owl's Well That Ends Well

A/N: Hey, guys, there will be two chapters of each story posted today since I have a morning shift at the movie theater tomorrow, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post any chapters on Saturday. So, don't be alarmed if you don't hear from me over the weekend, and I won't be upset if you only read certain MLP stories, Roleplayer48, it's absolutely fine.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: A NEW ASSISTANT?!**

It was late when Twilight Sparkle returned to the library with the sleeping baby dragon, who she tucked into bed while Sunrise Blossom put away the contents of the wagon in their proper places. The purple unicorn put him in his bed and she smiled as she tucked the blanket around his sleeping form.

"Goodnight, Spike," she said, giggling. "Sweet dreams, number one assistant."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle went downstairs and said goodbye to her twin, who advised her not to stay up too late to write her report, as she left. She then went to her desk to start writing her report, magically picking up the quill and sighed. "'The Study of Comets. Comets are small, irregularly shaped bodies that are made of nonvolatile grains and frozen gases. They…" She stopped writing when there was a creaking noise.

Putting down the quill, Twilight Sparkle went out onto the balcony, but she couldn't see anything. "Huh." She went back inside as a shadowy form flew past, and shut the window, but it didn't latch properly. Unaware of this, she went back to writing her report. "…have body structures that are fragile and diverse…" She paused when there was another creaking sound. This time she opened the window that was in front of her desk to peer out, and yelped when the wind blew her scroll off the desk.

Twilight Sparkle chased after it, but it went out the open window and out of sight. Frustrated, she went back inside, once again missing the flying shadow, which went after the scroll. "Shoot!" she complained, unsure of what to do. "Oh… This is a job for Spike. If only he were awake…"

"Hoo!"

Startled, Twilight Sparkle looked at her desk, surprised to see a brown/tan owl perched on it with the scroll in its' beak. The owl dropped the scroll and turned to leave. "Wait! Don't go!" she said, running over and the owl looked at her. "Don't be afraid. Thank you for returning my scroll."

"Hoo! Hoo!" said the owl in a way that seemed to say that he was grateful, and then the wind blew through the open window again, making his shiver. "Hoo-hoo."

"Gosh, it's cold tonight," Twilight Sparkle remarked, magically closing both windows to keep the wind out. "Say, would you like to relax in here and keep me company while I work?" she offered.

"Hoo! Hoo!" said the owl and he perched on the nearby hat stand.

Smiling, Twilight Sparkle magically picked up her quill and focused on the report. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. "…fragile and diverse with a surrounding cloud of material called a coma, that grows in size and brightness as the comet approaches the sun…"

* * *

The next morning, Spike was still asleep and snoring when the sound of birds twittering outside woke him up. "Huh?" he wondered and saw the time on his alarm clock. "Waah! I overslept!" He jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs.

* * *

The baby dragon reached the second floor, where Twilight Sparkle was busy packing her saddlebags. "I know it's already ten, but I'm scaly-tailed and bright-eyed and ready to work twice as fast!" he announced. "Oh please, don't be upset, Twilight! And what do you want for breakfast? Oatmeal? How about a sunflower smoothie? Grass pancakes?"

"Spike, don't worry," said Twilight Sparkle reassuringly. "I'm going to be having breakfast with Sunrise in a little bit."

"But my morning chores…" the baby dragon began frantically.

"It's okay," said the purple unicorn. "Owlowiscious did them for you."

Spike blinked, confused. "Who?"

"He's our new junior assistant," Twilight Sparkle explained, finishing the packing of her bags. "He's gonna help out with your chores so you won't be so tired all the time," she added while making sure that she had everything.

"Wha… Wh… What do we need a junior assistant for?" Spike asked indignantly. "I'm not tired. I do fine on my own. I don't need sleep, I…"

"Spike, don't worry," said the purple unicorn reassured him once again. "He's just here to help out a little. Now, I have to go out, so why don't you introduce yourself to Owlowiscious? He's in the library."

"Worried?" the baby dragon repeated as she left. "Do I look worried? I'm not worried. Who's worried?"

Descending the stairs to the main floor, Spike looked around for Owlowiscious. "Hello? Hellooo!" he called out and spotted the owl that was sitting on the desk. He was startled when the bird turned its head completely around to look at him. "Whoa! Dude, that's creepy," he muttered before greeting the owl. "Uh… Hi there! I'm Spike. I'm sure Twilight has told you all about me."

"Hoo," said Owlowiscious.

"Uh, Spike?" said the baby dragon, confused to be asked the question. "You know, assistant number one?"

The owl blinked. "Hoo?"

"I'm Spike!" Spike repeated, annoyed. "And who are you? What are you?"

"Hoo!"

"Who?"

"Hoo!"

"I thought your name was Owlowiscious!"

"Hoo?"

Spike growled a little, fed up. "Okay, "Who", "Owlowiscious", whatever," he grumbled. "I'm Spike, okay? Look! All you need to know is that I'm number one and you're number two. Got it?" And he fixed the owl with a stern look.

"Hoo?" said Owlowiscious.

"So, a man of mystery, huh?" Spike sneered as he headed for the door to go outside. "I'm keeping my eye on you! I've got eyes in the back of my head too, you know?" He was so focused on the owl that he crashed into the door, and he rubbed his sore head. "Well, not really, but… You know what I mean!" He then went outside, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Once outside, the baby dragon glanced at the owl through one of the windows. "That bird is out for my job," he grumbled. "He wants to be number one. I'll prove to Twilight that I deserve to be number one. Not Freaky Feathers over there. I won't let him have my job if it's the last thing I do!" And he went on his way, unaware that Owlowiscious was watching him through the window.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, looks like Spike is jealous! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: SPIKE IS GREEN WITH ENVY!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Owl's Well That Ends Well

A/N: Want to know something interesting? I once read a murder mystery novel called Owl's Well that Ends Well. Later! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: SPIKE IS GREEN WITH ENVY!**

Over the next few days, Spike was becoming increasingly jealous of Owlowiscious, who was doing most of his chores, and the fact that the Mane Seven were paying more attention to the owl then to him wasn't helping his mood.

* * *

One day, Spike was sitting on the stairs and was reading a book on owls, trying to learn as much as he could about them and how to get rid of them when he heard laughter outside, and opened the nearby window to see that the ponies were gathered and gushing over Owlowiscious, who was sitting on Twilight Sparkle's back.

"Oh, what a fantastical, flufflicious feathery little friend!" said Pinkie Pie. "I'm… _Hoo_ ked!" And her friends all laughed.

"He's just wonderful," Fluttershy complimented.

"'He's just wonderful'," Spike muttered mockingly and flushed when the ponies looked up at him. "Uh, yes. Wonderful," he said quickly. "He's quite… the charmer."

Rarity returned to looking at the owl and magically tied a bowtie, identical to the one she'd given the baby dragon. "And Owlowiscious is just such a star I just had to make this little bow for you," she gushed, beaming when Owlowiscious hooted in delight.

Spike was furious and he duck back inside, slamming the window shut. "Grrr!"

"What's he all saddle sore about?" Applejack wondered.

"He's probably just jealous of Owlowiscious," Rainbow Dash guessed.

"Maybe Spike feels threatened or worried that Owlowiscious will replace him?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Replace him?" Twilight Sparkle repeated and laughed. "Hah! That's crazy! Spike knows he can't be replaced."

"But it's possible that Spike could be jealous," Sunrise Blossom suggested. "We've all have been paying more attention to Owlowiscious then to him lately."

Twilight Sparkle nodded thoughtfully. "That's true. hmm…"

* * *

Inside the library, Spike was stomping around in frustration, positive that the owl was going to replace him as number one assistant. "They're trying to replace me!" he raged. "I better step it up and make sure that Twilight, Sunrise, _and_ Owlowiscious know that I'm still number one!"

* * *

The next day, Spike was organizing some books when Twilight Sparkle made a request. "Hey, Spike! Can you fetch me that book called "Two-headed Myth-"

"…Mythological Mysteries!" Spike interrupted and raced up the ladder, using a few books to reach the correct shelf. "I know where it is." He reached for the top shelf and blinked when his claws touched empty space instead of the book. "Huh?"

"Thanks, Owlowiscious," said the purple unicorn when Owlowiscious presented her with the book. "Hey, Spike, no worries. Owlowiscious flew up and got the book for me. Oh, and gee! I guess I need "Ferrets of Fairyland" too."

Before Spike could climb back down, the owl flew by, snatching the book from the stack that he was standing on, and he ended up tumbling to the floor. "Hey! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Climb down from there before you fall," Twilight Sparkle advised and winced when she heard him land with a hard thud and growl in pain. "Oh, Spike." She began writing on a scroll with her quill when the end snapped off. "Shoot!"

Spike immediately jumped up and went to her side, saluting. "Yes, sir!"

"My last writing quill," said the purple unicorn, frowning at the broken quill. "It's broken."

"Never fear!" said the baby dragon eagerly. "Spike, your number one assistant, is here!" He then hurried around the library, searching everywhere for a quill, but he couldn't one. "Quill… Quill… Where is it? Not here… Quill… Quill, where is it…?" Frustrated when he couldn't find a quill, he raced out the door. "Where am I gonna get a quill?"

Twilight Sparkle ran to the door and called after him. "Spike, wait! Wait!" But he was long gone and she sighed, going back inside. _'I'll tell him when he gets back.'_

* * *

Spike hurried through the town until he reached the store that sold both quills and sofas, only to learn from the owner, a pony named Davenport, that he was out of quills. "But the store is called "Quills and Sofas". You only sell two things!" he protested.

"Sorry, Junior," Davenport apologized. "All outta quills until Monday. Need a sofa?"

Spike groaned and ran off to find a quill elsewhere.

* * *

The baby dragon next went to Sugarcube Corner and inquired of Pinkie Pie of whether she had a quill he could use.

Pinkie Pie nodded and searched through her things. "I swore I had one here somewhere," she said and then found what she was looking for. "Ah, here it is! A quince!" And she presented him with a piece of fruit.

"Not a quince," said Spike, impatiently. "A quill!"

"Right," said the pink pony and she resumed working on looking for a quill, but she found other items starting with "Q" instead. "A quail? A quilt! A quesadilla? Aha! A quiche!"

The baby dragon caught the quiche and shook his head. "Not a quiche. A quill!"

"Nope. Sorry," said Pinkie Pie apologetically. "All outta quills."

Spike sighed and ate the quiche. "Shoot."

* * *

After failing to find a quill anywhere in the town, he had tried at the Apothecary, but Sunrise Blossom hadn't been there since she'd stepped out to take Rosemary to the vet for her annual checkup, Spike headed out to Sweet Apple Acres, and soon he was chasing the chickens, trying to get his claws on a feather. "Come on, chicken!" he called out, chasing a white chicken. ""Here, chicky-chicky-chicky! Here, chick-chick-chick-chicky!" He leapt and tackled the bird, which lead to them fighting in a dust cloud. "Come here! Ugh! Come here! Not the face, not the face! No! Hey! Stop! Quit it!"

After about a minute, the chicken fled with the dust settling and a battered-looking baby dragon was sprawled on the ground, having managed to get a single feather. Relieved, he got up and headed back to town.

* * *

Reaching the library, Spike staggered inside, panting and he successfully held up the feather. "Spike… to the rescue," he announced.

"Oh, Spike," said Twilight Sparkle, turning from her desk to reveal the brown feather she was magically holding. "I was calling out for you when you were turning this place upside down. Owlowiscious gave me one of his feathers to use as a quill." And Owlowiscious hooted in agreement from his perch.

"That's just great," Spike grumbled, tossing aside the feather and stalked toward the stairs. "Perfect! Sweet! I think I'll just, uh… finish up the rest of my chores! Or did Owlowiscious already do them?" he demanded.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "Oh, no no. There are quite a lot of them."

"Well, that's fine," the baby dragon snapped. "Because I can just stay up all night and finish-" He then fell back on the steps, snoring, as the exhaustion of earlier caught up with him.

"Poor Spike," the purple unicorn remarked, shaking her head. "He'll come around. He's genuinely a good little guy."

* * *

A/N: All that hard work to find a quill. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: SPIKE IN THE DOGHOUSE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Owl's Well That Ends Well

A/N: Hey, guys, I am posting today and I want to nip in the bud this whole "Handy Manny" business. I'm sure that "Handy Manny" is a great show, but I have never seen it, and I have too much on my plate right now to even try watching a new show that I would have to do research on. Anyhow, I will see you all again on Monday since I won't be posting tomorrow as it will be Sunday, and there are cultural reasons that I won't get into as, I've pointed out, I live in Utah.

Sunrise Blossom: You feeling ok, Dede42?

Dede42: Still tired from work yesterday and doing work on various fanfictions.

Sunrise Blossom: You should have a nap then.

Dede42: Have to do my second job today with my client first, and then I'll have a nap.

Sunrise Blossom: Good plan.

Dede42: Thanks.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: SPIKE IN THE DOGHOUSE**

Sometime later, Spike was still asleep on the stairs when something heavy slammed onto the step, startling him awake. Quickly sitting up, he blinked several times before the item finally focused into a familiar book opened to reveal the remains of the burnt pages, and his heart sank when he saw that Twilight Sparkle was glaring at him while Owlowiscious was nearby on his perch. "Um…"

"Spike. What is this?" she demanded angrily. "You said this book was missing. Well, Owlowiscious found it right where it belongs, but like this. How did it get this way?"

"Uh… Well, um…" Spike stammered, holding his tail while his face turned a darker shade of purple as he blushed. "You see, I… I just didn't wanna disappoint you and, uh… Have you ever seen a dragon sneeze?"

"I've seen a dragon lie," the purple unicorn stated, disappointed. "I'm very disappointed in you, Spike." And she walked away.

Letting go of his tail, the baby dragon jumped to his feet and glared at Owlowiscious. "You set me up!" he snapped. "Well, two can play that game."

"Hoo!" said the owl.

"Not "who"!" Spike snapped, holding up two claws. "Two! Urgh!" And he left the library.

* * *

Spike walked through the town, furious that this was happening ot him. "Owlowiscious is out to take my place, I just know it!" he grumbled. "I've gotta stop him. But how?" he wondered when a mouse ran past, squeaking, and he recalled from the book he'd been reading that owls ate mice. "Ah…" He got himself a villain outfit with a fake mustache, and he cackled. " _Muahahaha_ _!_ "

* * *

Hurrying through the town, Spike stopped behind a tree and peered at Carousel Boutique. It wasn't long before Rarity and Opalescence left the shop.

"Come along, Opal," said the grey unicorn, shutting the door behind her. "Let's hurry up and get to Fluttershy's tea party." And they headed down the path.

Spike waited until he was sure that they were gone and then he hurried to the shop.

* * *

Once inside, the baby dragon looked around until he found the toy mouse and picked it up. "So lifelike," he sneered. "And when Twilight discovers it shredded up on her floor, she'll think mouse-eating Owlowiscious is to blame. And I'll be number one… again! _Muhahaha!_ " He laughed evilly and exited the shop, unaware that he'd been seen by Sunrise Blossom.

' _What is Spike up to and why is he wearing that outfit?'_ she wondered and went to find Twilight Sparkle to let her know.

* * *

Returning to the library, Spike mangled the mouse and dropped it on the floor not far from the front door. He then went into the kitchen and searched through the fridge, finding a bottle of ketchup. Returning to the mangled mouse, he cackled evilly as he dumped ketchup on top of it, and tossed the bottle aside.

The baby dragon went upstairs, grabbed a pillow and, completely unaware that he'd stepped in the ketchup, ripped it open. He then scattered feathers down the stairs and back to the mess he'd made. He was _so_ focused that he wasn't aware that there was anypony behind him until he collided with something.

Looking behind him, Spike saw the twins and Owlowiscious. Tossing aside the pillow, he quickly took off the outfit, and tried to convince them that the owl had killed a field mouse. "That poor little field mouse!" he said dramatically. "Torn to pieces! It must have been Owlowiscious! You know, since owls eat, you know, mice. What a terrible, terrible bird! He must be punished! Right?"

Twilight Sparkle didn't believe him for a second. "Spike! I don't know what upsets me more," she scolded. "That you deliberately tried to set up Owlowiscious or that you actually thought this pathetic attempt would work! You've let your jealousy get the best of you, Spike. I am truly disappointed. This is _not_ the Spike I know and love." And she left with Owlowiscious on her back.

"I'm disappointed in you, too, Spike," Sunrise Blossom informed him, shaking her head sadly. "You aren't being replaced by anypony, but you clearly need a time out to think about what you've done by lying about the book, and trying to frame an innocent owl." She also left, shutting the door with her magic.

Spike was devastated. "She… She doesn't love me anymore," he said sadly, "and Sunrise is disappointed, which means she doesn't love me anymore either." His heart breaking, the baby dragon went upstairs to pack his belongings in a bag that he tied to a stick, wrote a farewell note to the twins, and he left the library to find a new home.

' _Owlowiscious has won and he will be the number one assistant for now on,'_ Spike thought sadly, heading for the Everfree Forest. _'Goodbye Twilight, goodbye Sunrise, goodbye everypony forever.'_ And he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

A/N: I hate to say it, but Spike kinda brought that on himself.

Sunrise Blossom: Spike did let his jealousy get the best of him that time. See you on Monday, Roleplayer48! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: SPIKE LEARNS A LESSON

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Owl's Well That Ends Well

A/N: Here is the final chapter for this story and I will see you all on Tuesday for the next story as I am covering a shift for a co-worker at the movie theater.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: SPIKE LEARNS A LESSON**

Sometime later, Spike was trudging through the forest, dejected, hungry, and hating himself. "Twilight and Sunrise both hate me," he moaned and stopped to look up at the darkening sky as night fell and clouds started gathering. "I'm cold, hungry, tired and lonely. Could it get any worse?" he wondered and jumped when that was a loud clap of thunder and the rain started falling. "I guess that's a yes."

Noticing a cave nearby, the baby dragon went to check it out. "Hello? Hello?" he called out, and only heard the echo over the thunder. Figuring that it would do, he went inside, and noticed something was glittering at the end of a short tunnel. "What is that?" he wondered.

* * *

Reaching the end of the tunnel, Spike perked up when he entered a large cavern filled with piles of gems. "If this is what running away is all about, I never wanna go home!" he exclaimed and ran to the piles, jumping in, and swam through them. "Gems! Mmm… Woohoo!"

* * *

An hour later, Spike had eaten his fill and was reclining against one of the piles, patting his full stomach and hiccuping a little. "Even if my tummy's full, the rest of me is still empty," he said sadly. "I miss Twilight, Sunrise, and the pony gang. But they don't love me anymore. So, I'm better off here, all by myself."

He picked up a yellow gem and began sucking on it as steam started flowing into the cavern. "Wow. Seems to be getting warmer," he remarked, wiping sweat off his forehead. "The steam is great for my complexion, but it's sure getting hot in here." He then became aware of a low growl and turned to find a large green dragon glaring at him.

" _What are you doing in_ my _cave?"_ the green dragon demanded angrily. " _And why are you eating_ my _gems?"_

Spike quickly spit out the gem and smiled nervously up at the grownup dragon. "Heyah bro!" he said quickly. "I didn't know this was your cave. And I didn't know these were your gems, but… we're cool, right?" He cringed when the green dragon growled. "Whoa, whoa! Hey… We're like brothers, you know? I mean, you're a dragon, I'm a dragon… It's us against the world, right?" he suggested hopefully and cringed again when the green dragon roared.

"You don't scare me! So you're big," the baby dragon snapped, trying to sound brave when he realized just how big the growling dragon was, and he also noted the sharp claws and the spikes on the tail. " _Really_ big. And your claws are super sharp. Tail… extra spiky. But, uh… You don't scare me!" He then blew out some green magical fire. "Ha! How'd you like that?" He duck when the green dragon unleashed his own fire, the scales on his head getting a bit burnt. "Uh… I'd love to stay, but gotta go! See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya! Aah!" And he ran, only to have the large dragon chase him around the cavern several times before being cornered. _'I'm a goner!'_

Just then, there was hooting and Owlowiscious flew into view, distracting the green dragon to the point that it hit itself on the head with its' own spiked tail.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom appeared in the opening and waved to the baby dragon. "Spike! Over here!"

Realizing that the owl was distracting the dragon for a reason, Spike ran past the enraged dragon and reached the twins. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Hurry! Hop on!" Twilight Sparkle ordered and he quickly climbed on. They then fled the cavern with Owlowiscious flying after them while the green dragon gave chase.

* * *

Leaving the cave and returning to the forest, the twins ran as fast as they could, and this became difficult when they reached a region where the moonlight was blocked by the thick branches.

"It's too dark! I can't see!" Twilight Sparkle complained when Owlowiscious suddenly appeared out of the darkness and gestured that she and Sunrise Blossom were to follow him. The twins followed the owl through the forest, leaving the roaring green dragon far behind, and Spike sighed with relief.

* * *

Thanks to Owlowiscious, the twins and the baby dragon managed to find their way out of the forest and the owl landed on the branch of a nearby tree once they were far from the Everfree Forest. Spike hopped off the purple unicorn's back and turned to the twins, who were panting from running so fast.

"Spike," said Twilight Sparkle once she caught her breath. "We were so worried about you. _I_ was so worried about you. Why did you run away?"

"I thought you didn't need me anymore," Spike confessed. "And that you didn't love me anymore."

"Spike. Sure, I was disappointed, but you are my number one assistant!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. "And friend. And you always will be. It's just that sometimes I need some help at night. I can't ask you to stay up late. You're a baby dragon and you need your rest. Owls are nocturnal. So I asked Owlowiscious to help. But not to take your place. No one could ever replace you, Spike. Not even when you are being a jealous numbskull." She then rubbed his head with one hoof.

"It's true, Spike," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "Assuming that we didn't love you anymore was silly, but running away and almost getting eaten by that large dragon, that was outright dangerous."

"I'm sorry, Twilight, Sunrise," the baby dragon apologized. "I never should have been so jealous."

The purple unicorn nodded. "And I'm sorry too, Spike," she apologized. "I should have been more sensitive."

"We both should have been more sensitive to your feelings," the orange unicorn agreed.

Grateful, Spike turned to the owl. "And Owlowiscious… I know now that you weren't out to take my job. Forgive me?" he asked hopefully and was confused when Owlowiscious hooted. "Me. Forgive me, Spike," he repeated and when the owl hooted again, he looked at the twins helplessly.

Twilight Sparkle giggled "He forgives you, Spike," she reassured him.

"Although, you'll have to apologize to Rarity and Opalescence for stealing that toy mouse," Sunrise Blossom pointed out.

The baby dragon flushed and then something occurred to him. "Hey! How did you guys know where I was?" he asked.

"It was your ketchup-covered feet," Twilight Sparkle answered. "Owlowiscious discovered your footprints and we followed them all the way to the cave."

Spike looked at his feet, which still had some ketchup on them. "Oh yeah, the ketchup," he recalled. "It looked pretty real though, didn't it? Uh…" He nervously giggled when the twins frowned at him.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Sunrise Blossom, who returned to the Apothecary, Twilight Sparkle returned to the library with Spike and Owlowiscious. "I know Princess Celestia will wanna read about what happened today," she remarked.

Spike stood on some books and was ready with a quill and parchment. "I'm ready when you are."

Twilight Sparkle opened her mouth to speak and then she got an idea. "Hey, Spike. Why don't _you_ write to Princess Celestia?" she suggested. "And tell her what _you've_ learned?"

"Really?" Spike asked eagerly. "Why, that's a big responsibility!"

"I know," the purple unicorn agreed. "But nothing my number one assistant can't handle."

The baby dragon and he began writing. "Dear Princess Celestia," he wrote. "This is Spike, writing to you about my adventures. This week I've learned that being jealous and telling lies gets you nowhere in friendship. I also learned that there's plenty of love for every friend to share. So from here on out, I promise, that I, Spike, will-" He then fell asleep, snoring on top of the letter.

Twilight Sparkle blinked and then chuckled. "Oh, Spike."

"Hoo?" said Owlowiscious from his perch.

"Who?" Twilight Sparkle repeated. "Spike! You kno… Ohhhh…" She giggled and went to put the baby dragon to bed while the owl winked, having just pranked her.

* * *

A/N: Lesson learned, or will be when Spike wakes up. R&R everyone!


End file.
